


Arrows and Agents

by newsiesgirllaces



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiesgirllaces/pseuds/newsiesgirllaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida has been with the same group of S.H.I.E.L.D operatives for what seems to be years, waiting for a moment to meet her parents, Black Widow and Hawk Eye. Her teammates have their own reasons for being there as well but when a serious villain attacks, the team finds themselves working with the Avengers. Merida wonders if she should tell her parents that she exists before or after a possible world domination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Hands

Chpt.1  
Merida hated having to wash blood off of her hands, especially when it wasn’t her own. She hated the coppery smell, the dark color that made her stomach churn, and the sticky feel of it on her palms and finger tips.   
In her own defense, she wouldn’t have the blood on her hands if Anna didn’t give away their position.   
“Merida, are you okay in there?” a soft voice on the other side of the bathroom door inquired. Merida knew that the voice belonged to Rapunzel.   
“Yeah just trying to get this grimy blood off my hands!” Merida snapped.  
“Can you repeat that?” Rapunzel asked and Merida sighed heavily. When she was angry her Scottish accent flared to the point where it was incomprehensible to just about everyone. Merida took in a deep breath and said as slowly and calmly as possible,  
“Just. Washing. Blood. Off. Of. My. Hands.”   
“Ohhhhh. I’ll leave you to that then.” Rapunzel whispered, and Merida could hear her running off.   
Despite the fact that all the blood was gone from her hands, Merida continued running the water over her skin.   
_Merida, the blood is gone. Get over the mission. You lived. Anna lived. The guy deserved it. I’m fine_. Merida told herself.  
Splashing some water on her face, Merida took in a deep breath, then walked out of the bathroom.   
“How’d the mission go?” Merida looked up to see Agent Pelekai, otherwise known as the teams mother hen.   
“How do you think, Nani? I killed a man.” Merida huffed, running a hand through her unruly hair. A hand that was bloody moments ago.   
“Hey, you didn’t have a choice. It’s not your fault.”  
“Yeah, tell that to Director Fury.” Merida grumbled. Nani sighed, bringing the girl into a hug.  
“Honey, I know that this doesn’t look good. But you had to do it. There was a situation and you took control of it. Sometimes casualties happen.” The woman stated calmly. “Now, don’t worry about Director Fury. I’ll talk to him when I have to give the mission report.”  
“Thanks, Nani.” Merida slowly smiled, hugging the woman.  
“It’s not a problem. Now, go eat up with the rest of the team. I have to get back to Hawaii.” She stated and Merida nodded, knowing that Agent Pelekai had another young teen to worry about.   
Merida made her way down the hall and into the team’s dining space. There sat her teammates.   
Anna, who was gifted with super strength and undying optimism. Rapunzel, nature loving demigod skilled with magic. Kiara, the rough and tough shape shifter. The escape and martial artist Esmeralda. And lastly, Mary, the youngest of the group who was full of imagination and sometimes that imagination became real. The team nicknamed her Boo since she often imagined terrifying yet fluffy monsters.   
“You’re looking better.” Anna grinned. “I mean, not that you looked bad before or anything I just… y’know last time I saw you you kinda had blood on your hands and now they’re clean so…” the entire table seemed to be glaring at Anna. “Yeah.” She finished.   
“Moving onto something different,” Rapunzel said quickly. “I cooked dinner. Homemade pizza with different toppings for everyone!”   
Everyone cheered because Rapunzel made some of the most wonderful food. She also took everyone’s different tastes in consideration.   
Merida looked at her teammates as they talked and laughed around the table. This was her life, and she loved it.   
Despite her quirks, Merida loved working and living with Anna. She also loved working and living with everyone. However, everyone was there for a reason.   
Anna was there because despite her love for helping people, with S.H.I.E.L.D databases she could search for her missing sister. However, a part of Merida thought that her sister didn’t want to be found. Most of the team thought this, but nobody had the heart to say it to Anna.   
Rapunzel was stolen from her parents by some crazy Jotunheim witch which was a really complicated story that Merida had difficulty following, but Rapunzel dreamed of seeing either her earth father or Asguardian mother or even both.   
Kiara was there because her mother with the same skills was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. her mother was killed, so Kiara joined to be like her mother. Nobody said it out loud, but it was obvious that revenge was another reason Kiara joined. She could catch her mother’s killer while working with S.H.I.E.L.D.   
Nobody exactly knew why Esmeralda was there. She rarely spoke about her past in depth. All the team really knew was that she traveled a lot when she was younger.   
Boo was an orphan and S.H.I.E.L.D took her out of foster care because her monsters would terrify people. So the S.H.I.E.L.D life was most of what she knew.  
Even Agent Pelekai had her reasons. S.H.I.E.L.D paid good money so she could support her family as well as get scientists off her back about a possible alien dog thing living in her house.  
And Merida had her reasons too. Because even if they forgot about her, Merida was the daughter of Black Widow and Hawk Eye. If there was any way of getting close to them, it would be by joining S.H.I.E.L.D.   
“So then my sister was all, ‘you can’t marry a man you just met.’ But you see, she didn’t really understand because-” Anna’s voice tapered off at the sound of sirens.   
A screen appeared before them with Director Fury on it.   
“There’s a situation Tokyo. Some ice witch is terrorizing the city.”  
“Elsa?” Anna questioned, but frowned at the unfamiliar face of the villain when the picture of the ice person appeared on screen. However, Rapunzel tensed.   
“Mother.” She whispered in fear.   
“Mother Gothel, as she calls herself.” Fury stated. “I need all hands on deck except for Anna, Merida, and Mary.”  
“Aww.” Mary pouted, but was used to getting sidelined for attacks.   
“Fury, Merida and I can totally do this. We can help.” Anna stated, but Fury shook his head.   
“Anna, you strength comes in fits and starts. You used enough of it already today. You need to recharge.” Fury’s visible eye then settled on Merida. “And you, Merida, will have to work on your no kill shots.”   
“Whatever, ya bald pirate.” Merida grumbled, feeling the sting of Fury’s remark, but not letting it show.  
“Excuse me?” Fury questioned, most likely hearing the girl’s statement .   
“I said, ‘I’ll work on it.’” Merida stated louder.  
“Good. Now, I’ll send a jet for those of you who will be attending this mission. Good luck.”   
“Wait-” Rapunzel tried to speak, but it was too late. Fury had signed off. She shook, hugging herself and Esmeralda gently placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder.  
“Are you feeling alright?”  
“I-I don’t want to face her again.” Rapunzel whispered, her voice shaky.   
“Rapunzel.” Merida stated sternly, snapping the girl out of her terrified gaze. “The team needs you for this mission. You know the most about this Mother Gothel woman. You can’t let her scare you.” Merida grasped Rapunzel’s hand. “Show the hag that you’re not a little girl anymore and that she can’t bully you.”   
Rapunzel smiled a bit, then nodded. After that, the team was off, minus Boo, Anna, and Merida.   
“That was a nice speech. It really seemed to help Punzie.” Anna smiled and Merida smiled back.  
“Thanks, Anna. She just needed a push.”  
“So… what are we gonna do?” Boo questioned, looking up at the two girls she considered as sisters.   
“We’re going to watch a movie.” Merida grinned. Boo cheered, but Anna looked confused.   
“Didn’t Fury tell you to practice? I mean, not to be a kill joy or anything.” Merida shot Anna a mischievous smile.   
“What the Director doesn’t know won’t kill him.” she then looked at Boo. “let’s go to the living room. You can pick out the movie, and while you do that, Anna and I can get some ice cream.”  
“Yay!” the younger girl squealed in delight.   
As Merida scooped at the ice cream, she froze for a moment, seeing her hands go from bloody to normal in an eye blink.   
“Merida?” Anna questioned, her brows knitting into concern. “Are you okay?”  
“… fine.” Merida shook her head, riding the image of bloody hands out of her mind and smiling. “Just fine. Let’s finish scooping this ice cream so we can see what movie Boo picked.”   
Boo picked a French Film called, _A Monster in Paris_ , which surprised no one.


	2. Rude Awakening

Chpt.2  
Merida woke up to Kiara pouncing on her. The girl was six feet of muscle, crushing Merida with ease.  
“Ughhhh…”  
“Wake up sleepy pants.” Kiara giggled.   
“What time is it?” Merida inquired, unmoving from her bed despite the extra weight of Kiara.   
“Ten in the morning. You missed us come home from last night’s adventure.” Kiara informed, playing with Merida’s frizzy hair.   
“How’d it go?”  
“Fine. Punzie knew some spell that could lock Mother Gothel away, so no complaints.” Kiara shrugged.  
“That’s good. Now gimme like… two more hours to sleep. It’s summer vacation and I intend on savoring the days I don’t have to wake up at sunrise.” Merida mumbled, grabbing a pillow and hiding her face under it.  
“Oh, I forgot to mention, director Fury’s here.” Kiara said conversationally. The statement sent Merida jumping off her bed, shoving Kiara to the side.  
“Shit!” Merida exclaimed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.   
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner that baldy was here?” Merida questioned as she ran down the corridor with Kiara calmly following.   
“It slipped my mind.” Kiara said with a mischievous smirk, but Merida shot her a glare.   
“Slipped your mind my-”  
“Agent Dunbroch.” Merida froze in place and slowly looked up to see Nick Fury.   
“Oh… good morning, Director Fury.”   
“Good morning.” He nodded, then looked at Kiara. “Agent Tau, please leave us.”   
“Yes, sir.” Kiara nodded, then walked quickly away, leaving Merida and Fury.   
“I thought I told you yesterday to work on your no kill shots.” He stated and Merida frowned.  
“Who said that I didn’t?” she questioned in a challenging tone   
“You really want to try to lie to me?”   
~*~*~*~One Hour Later~*~*~*~  
Merida felt her muscles aching from the amount of pushups Fury had her doing. If she hadn’t lost count, she believed she was on push-up number 383.   
“Okay, I think that’s enough.” Fury stated, and Merida sat up, chugging some water that was next to her.  
“The moral of the story?” Fury questioned.  
“Don’t lie to Director Fury.” She grumbled.   
“That’s damn right. Now, wash up and eat something. Agent Pelekai has a mission briefing for you, Agent Hugo, and Agent Anderson.”  
“Yes sir.” Merida nodded, and started walking away.   
“Agent Dunbroch.” Merida stopped and looked over at Fury. “How are you feeling? Agent Pelekai told me that your kill was fairly bloody.”   
“… it’s… it hurts a bit.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Fury inquired.  
“No. I just want to forget.” Merida whispered and Fury nodded.  
“Some ghosts never go away, but your fate is up to you.” Fury stated, and Merida left the room without saying another word.   
~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~  
“So this is a recovery mission?” Merida inquired, munching on an apple she grabbed in the kitchen.   
She, Esmeralda and Anna were sitting in the debriefing room where moments ago they were told that they were to find a target and bring them back to base unharmed.   
“I suppose that you could say that.” Agent Pelekai sighed, pressing a button to show pictures projected on the wall. “This is our target.”   
In the pictures was a young woman with snow white hair hidden under a hoodie. Her features were very similar to Anna’s.   
“Elsa.” Anna whispered, then smiled. “This… this is amazing! You found her!”   
“Calm down, Anna. Yes, we found her. She has been spotted in New York however she is giving off strange temperature differences. We need you to bring her back here where we can examine to make sure she is alright.”   
“Sounds good! This is great! I can finally see my sister!” Anna giggled with glee.   
“Alright. There is a jet in the hanger waiting for you three. Good luck.” Agent Pelekai smiled and the group was off.  
“We have a lead on my sister!” Anna exclaimed, full of excitement. “I can’t believe she’s in New York! She’s so close.”   
“This is great… but why hasn’t she contacted you if she’s nearby?” Merida inquired.  
“I’m sure she’s just confused.” Anna stated with a shrug. “Now let’s hurry up.”   
Merida and Esmeralda shared concerned looks, but continued foreward with Anna towards the jet.   
“Now, Anna, I know that you’re excited to see your sister, but you have got to keep a level head. This is still a mission.” Esmeralda said gently.   
“I know. I know. I just… I haven’t seen Elsa in years. We were really close, but one day she just shut me out. She’s keep pushing me and everyone else away but then one day I woke up and she was gone.”   
“Maybe she doesn’t want to be found, Anna.” Merida stated, but Anna shook her head furiously.   
“No. she’s just confused and needs our help.” Anna said firmly and by that time the team had reached the jet.   
Esmeralda jumped into the pilot’s seat while Merida and Anna sat behind her.  
“Buckle up, girls.” Esmeralda smiled, and both Anna and Merida remembered why they usually had Rapunzel pilot for full team missions.   
Esmeralda was a daredevil and loved doing aerial stunts, spinning the jet to the point where Merida and Anna wondered if Esmeralda was even still in control.   
“Whoo!” Esmeralda cheered a big smile on her face. While Anna grabbed a bag to barf in, Merida exclaimed,  
“I swear to god I’ll shoot you with an arrow if you don’t land this goddamn plane!”   
Eseralda landed the jet, suddenly jolting with a stop and smiled back at her two passengers.   
“Fun, huh?”   
Merida just looked at the other agent unamused while they could hear Anna throwing up into a bag.   
“Don’t worry Anna, you’ll get used to it.” Esmeralda grinned. “Now, let’s find this sister of yours.”


End file.
